Kenshin's History Lesson
by Elphaba Tiggular
Summary: This is a cute quick story that I worte for History class. Ayame and Suzumei ask Kenshin to tell them a story.


Rurouni Kenshin:  
Kenshin's History Lesson  
By: Miyzuka Himura (AKA Melfina Starwind)  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Rurouni Kenshin! If I did I'd be making lotsa Moolah! And that annoying girl, known as Kaoru would not be in the story line at all! OK on with the fic...  
  
"Hey Uncle Ken, can you tell us a story?" Suzumei asked.  
  
"Yeah, tell us a story, Uncle Ken!" Ayame agreed.  
  
Kenshin Himura, once known as Hitoiri Battousai, looked at the two little girls and smiled. "Sure," he replied happily.  
  
"YAY!" The two sisters yelled in delight. They got attached to people quickly and called people such as Kenshin "Uncle" even though they were not related at all.  
  
Then Misao Makimachi walked in the gate fir dojo. As usual she was smiling happily and enjoying herself while looking for Aoshi Shinomori. Then spotted Kenshin sitting outside with Ayame and Suzumei listening closely.  
  
"Hey Himura!" she shouted. "What cha doing?"  
  
"Oh, I was going to tell Ayame and Suzumei a story, I was," Kenshin replied.  
  
"I probably know it already," Misao said.  
  
Kenshin shrugged and started to tell the story.  
  
"Once there was a wanderer what was also once a swordsmen. His name was..." Kenshin paused trying to come up with a name other then his own.  
  
"How about you, Uncle Ken," Suzumei suggested.  
  
"Yeah, the swordsman was you, Uncle Ken!" Ayame suggested as well.  
  
"Ok. His name was Kenshin Himura. Kenshin wandered all over the island of Japan. He didn't even have a map to tell him where he was going..."  
  
"Then I bet that fool was lost for years!" Misao exclaimed.  
  
"Shh!" Ayame said holding her small finger to her mouth. "Let Uncle Ken tell us the story!"  
  
"Now Kenshin, traveled for years...near rivers and bays, mountains and mountain peaks. Even on cliffs that you could fall into the sea if you were not careful." He looked at everyone paying attention with wide eyes. "He was lucky that he had the luck and skill. Kenshin met a few interesting people along the way. They offered food and shelter to the wanderer. Then he had to leave once again and travel alone."  
  
"Sounds like when I met you, Himura," Misao said. "Hey, you know what. I can tell my story after Himura finishes his."  
  
"Who'd wanna hear a story about a Weasel Girl?" Sanosuke asked from behind Kenshin.  
  
"What was that!?" Misao raged.  
  
"Now, now Miss Misao!" Kenshin laughed uneasily.  
  
"One day I'll teach the Chicken Head a lesson!" She growled.  
  
"I'd like to see you try!" Sanosuke barked.  
  
"Quiet! Let Uncle Ken finish his story!" Suzumei whined.  
  
"Ok...Where was I?" Kenshin asked. "Oh yes! So, Kenshin wandered alone into the valleys and the lakes to the harbor in Kyoto to travel to Tokyo. When he got to Tokyo he met a girl name Kaoru Kamiya that watched two girls, Ayame and Suzumei, while their grandfather, Dr. Gensei, treats patients!"  
  
"That's us!" Ayame said happily!  
  
"Those two sure are! And he met Sanosuke Sagara...also known as Zanza and Yahiko Myojin the son of a samurai. Soon Kenshin had all kinds of friends. That I have!" Kenshin said completing the story. "That's how the man known once as Battousai lives his lives for others. By protecting his friends and living his life as a wanderer!"  
  
"YAY! GOOD STORY!" Ayame and Suzumei shouted happily.  
  
"Now my turn!" Misao exclaimed.  
  
"Who'd wanna hear about a dumb Weasel Girl?!" Sanosuke yelled once again.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Misao screamed. "Keicho Kick!"  
  
Misao leaped into the air and missed Sanosuke.  
  
"I guess I have more weird friends then I realized," Kenshin laughed.  
  
"What was that?" Kaoru asked pinching one of his cheeks.  
  
"We're not the only weird ones!" Yahiko added pulling on the other cheek.  
  
"I'm not weird!" Kenshin mumbled with his pulled cheeks.  
  
"You're the weirdest one we know!" Sanosuke said dodging another one of Misao's Keicho Kicks.  
  
That's how the Kenshin Gumi enjoyed their evening with Misao trying to use her Keicho Kick on Sanosuke and everyone else laughing.  
  
The End!  
  
I hope you liked my quick "Kenshin's History Lesson." Too bad I didn't have him "Oroing" around a bit. Ah well, it was my only completed Rurouni Kenshin story. It's too bad I couldn't make it longer, I ran outta ideas to keep it going at all. But it's done! YAY! YAY! YAY!  
  
More info...this was a quick story that I needed to get done for. 


End file.
